Worthless Ravi
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Jessie / Luke / Ravi. Not for kids! The sequel to 'Play 3 cards of love'


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

**Worthless Ravi**

**It's in the middle of the night and Luke is fucking with Jessie on the bed in his room.**

"Ooohhh, Luke! Fuck your naughty nanny. Yes, just like that. Mmmmm, so nice." moans Jessie.

"Jessica Prescott, oh my goodness! Jessica...yes!" moans Luke as he fuck Jessie deep and hard.

At the same time, Ravi is in his room and he can't sleep.

He walk to Luke's room.

Suddenly he hear a sound that he's never heard before...it's sexual moans of pleasure, from both Jessie and Luke.

Ravi has never been that into sex-stuff. He's never fucked a girl, never seen porn and he's never masturbated.

He slowly peek through the half-open door and sees Luke fucking Jessie in a wild style, making Jessie's big sexy boobs move each time Luke thrust his dick deep into Jessie's wet pussy.

Even though he never been horny ever before, Ravi now start to get hard in his pants.

"What am I feeling?" thinks Ravi to himself.

He wanna run back to his own room and forget what he's seen, but it's like his dick is in command of his body and instead he walk into Luke's room.

"Dude, get out! Can't you see that I'm kinda busy with my lady over here?" says Luke, all angry when he sees Ravi.

"Luke, don't stop! Keep banging my awesome pussy." moans Jessie.

"Okay, babe." says Luke as he start to fuck Jessie again. At the same time he look at Ravi and says "Are you an airhead or what? Don't just stand there like a stupid loser. Leave my room, now!"

"Aaaahhhh, oooohhhhh! YES!" screams Jessie as she get a huge orgasm.

"Jessica, I love you! Oh yeah! Holy fuckin' shit, yes!" says Luke in a deep manly tone as he cum too and fire his load into Jessie's pussy.

"What are you two doing?" says Ravi in a low weak voice, almost afraid to speak.

"Duh! Havin' sex." says Jessie as she roll her eyes at the fact that Ravi is such a silly dumbass.

"Sex?" says Ravi confused.

"My bro from India knows nothing about sex." says Luke to Jessie.

"Should we teach him a bit, sexy man? Ya know, let the kid try some basic sex-stuff." says Jessie.

"We can do that. It's okay for me if he get to fuck you one time, but only one time. Jes, you're mine." says Luke, who sound manly and mature as if he were an adult.

"Yup, Luke, I'm your sexy slut from the south." says Jessie as she give Luke a kiss. "By the way, thanks for the load of cum in my pussy. It felt awesome."

"Of course." says Luke with a smirk.

"Ravi, do you know what it means to fuck a girl...?" says Jessie, speaking in the warm calm tone a mom would use when talking to her kids.

"No." says Ravi, who is clearly very shy.

"You saw what Luke did to me. Wanna try it, eh?" says Jessie, now sounding like a porn star.

"No...it's totally disgusting!" says Ravi. He looks like he is gonna puke.

"This says otherwise, Ravi." says Jessie as she put her hand on the Ravi's dick and gently start to rub it through his pants.

"Holy Shiva, what's going on...?" moans Ravi as he feel pleasure in his dick as it goes even harder than it already is.

"You just got horny." says Jessie.

"Yeah, all ready for some fucking." says Luke to Ravi. "Wanna have a go with my sexy babe?"

"Answer! Wanna fuck me, Ravi?" says Jessie.

"Uh, okay..." says Ravi, afraid to say no.

Jessie pull off Ravi's clothes and then take her place on the bed.

Luke push Ravi towards the bed and tells him what to do.

"Ravi, see that nice pink wet hole? That's a pussy. Go and enter it with your dick...gently." says Luke.

Ravi does what Luke says and push his dick into Jessie's pussy.

Ravi has a rather small dick that's not even close to Luke's in size.

Luke has a big sexy man-dick and Ravi has a child's dick.

"Now go on, move in and out, in and out at a nice steady speed." says Luke to Ravi.

Ravi begin to slowly fuck Jessie and it's obvious that he's not very good at it.

"Ravi, fuck me..." moans Jessie, who's not very turned on, but act as if she is so Ravi can get a good first fuck.

"This is difficult..." says Ravi who's very clumsy as he is trying to fuck Jessie.

His dick suddenly goes soft because he's so insecure and it slide out from Jessie's pussy and Ravi get so scared that he almost pee on the floor.

"Ravi, you don't know how to fuck anyone! Totally worthless!" says Jessie in a hard angry tone.

"See what you did, loser! Ravi, now you made my woman angry. Get out, now! And don't tell anyone about tonight, cause if you do Jessie's gonna kill you." says Luke, just as angry as Jessie.

Luke push Ravi out from the room and close and lock the door.

"Sorry that my brother can't fuck." says Luke as he give Jessie a hug.

"It's okay as long as you are here." says Jessie in a very sexy voice.

**The End.**


End file.
